


Masked

by Rejectedmarvel



Series: Masked [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Technology, Aliens, Angst, Battle of New York (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Mutant Powers, New York City, Spiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejectedmarvel/pseuds/Rejectedmarvel
Summary: During the Battle of New York, the Reader is exposed to alien tech that gives them enhanced abilities. After a few years of hiding their new powers, they start to use them for good. Soon enough they draw the attention of the Avengers and certain Spiderling.





	1. Meet the Vigilante

Out of all the productive things you could be doing, you decided pissing off the Avengers was a good use of your time. Were you dead wrong? Why, yes. Yes, you were. 

This was not a simple task at hand but somehow you managed to get yourself in an awkward predicament. Long story short, you- a masked vigilante- were on one of your nighttime escapades when you stumbled upon the ragtag gang of superheroes. Somehow in the chaos of trying to take down a group of criminals, the Iron Tin Man got in the way of your shot. As you can imagine, you ended up blasting him into a building, but as he flew backwards, he also managed to slam into a few of his unsuspecting teammates. Thus, more destruction ensued and the group of baddies slipped away. Right now you were getting some pretty great glares from everyone as you took that as your cue to leave.

“Pietro, grab the kid. They caused me enough trouble already,” The metal man grumbled.

“It's been a pleasure, everyone. Until we meet again,” you bowed, blinding everyone with a huge blast of energy. 

You had to love your abilities in times like these. By the time everyone's eyes adjusted, you would have been a few blocks over swinging from building to building. Though, a blast like that definitely took a lot out of you. You've had your powers for a while, but even then you still had certain limitations. Ever since aliens invaded New York, you came in contact with something you assumed was part of their alien tech. Of course, you didn't realize until many days later that, whatever that thing was, it gave you strange and amazing powers. You could create energy shields around you and a certain radius around others as well. Using that same energy, you could shoot energy beams from your hands. Though, the strangest new ability of them all was the things you referred to as tentacles that grew from your back. At first, you freaked out waking up one morning finding four purple alien thingies growing out of you. However, once you realize you could summon and unsummon the tentacles at will, you grew to love them. For an added bonus, they could also withstand twice the weight of a bus, which definitely helped when you had to escape from the clutches of two super soldiers.

Landing on the top of a building effortlessly, you stretched your shoulder blades as your head pounded. One of the many joys in overusing your powers was the headaches that followed afterward. What caught you off guard was the wet sticky feeling you felt under your mask. Taking your mask off, you wiped your face to find, yup, a bloody nose. 

Gross. 

You knew crime fighting was hard work but, man, you forgot how draining it could be. You couldn’t complain, however; you chose to help make the city a safer place. Even if your little crime fighting may or may not be illegal in some sense. But, you still couldn’t figure out why Earth’s Mightiest Heroes were so hell-bent on taking you in. Despite all the banter you shared with the Avengers, there was more action than words and sometimes they were like your own little fan club. They acted like you were this criminal wanting to destroy the city but really you were just looking out for the little guy. To be fair you have- on many occasions- kicked their asses and knowing some of them, they don’t like their pride being stepped on. 

You thanked your lucky stars that your parents decided to sign you up for defense classes instead of letting you sit around all day. 

Wiping the rest of the blood on your sleeve, you scaled down the building into a dark alley where you stashed your normal clothes. Quickly changing out of your “superhero” get up, you grabbed your phone a prayed that you actually charged it for once. When it lit up you let out a sigh of relief as you pulled up your GPS. Knowing your superhero friends would be searching for you, you couldn’t just swing home. 

As thunder boomed in the distance, you pull the hood of your jacket over your head as the rain began pouring down heavily. Joining in the huge mob of people passing by, you smirked when you saw a similar metal man flying overhead. They had to be a lot faster than that if they wanted to find you. Following your GPS, you made your way back to your apartment. 

By the time you made it back to your little apartment you were soaked from head to toe. Slipping off your shoes and jacket, you threw them to the side before running your hand through your tangled wet hair. Sure it was a tiny place but it was better than living in some group home. Setting your bag down you stopped at an old picture of you and your parents. Smiling sadly at the photo, you touched the wooden frame around it before sighing. The day you got your powers was also the day your parents died. That was four years ago and it still felt like they were just there yesterday. 

After spending some time in the foster care system, you eventually turned the right age to become emancipated. Sure, living on your own as a teenager was difficult but you couldn’t spend another minute in that system. Luckily your parents left you enough money to live off of and to put you through college. What can you say; you were a smart kid. When you weren’t crime-fighting, you were taking online classes to keep you busy. You had to do something in your free time since that Spider-Boy managed to get a handle on most of the crime. Even though the hardships, you managed to keep a positive outlook in the chaos. But it felt like you were missing something... you could just never put your finger on it. 

Once you were changed out of your drenched clothes, you collapsed face-first onto the bed. As your face hit the pillow sleep overtook you rather quickly. 

  


“What do you mean you can find them FRIDAY?” Tony barked into the air. “We have voice recognition and videos circulating through programs and we still have nothing?”

“Unfortunately, sir, there isn’t much to go on,” the AI replied. 

Tony threw his hands up in the air as he let out an exasperated sigh. He used all that his best tech had to offer, but somehow this masked vigilante still managed to slip through his fingertips. Growling to himself, he typed away on his tablet trying to think of other solutions. How could one person manage to slip away so easily let alone stay so well hidden? It also didn’t help that the only way to draw you out was decent size robbery or some disaster that needed attention. Walking into the common room where everyone was seated, he flopped down onto the couch with a sour face. 

“And nothing again,” He grumbled. 

Steve knocked his head against the back of the couch and sighed. “No records or anything?” 

Tony returned Steve’s question with a simple nod as the team collectively sighed. They were all becoming way too tired of chasing whoever this enhanced vigilante was. 

“Unless I can get a face or some DNA, there isn’t much I can do. Now, I need a few drinks. This is giving me an annoying headache,” He said making his way over to the kitchen. 

“You know,” Bucky piped in, “I’ve been thinking.”

“That’s dangerous coming from frosty,” Sam joked as Bucky slapped the back of his head. 

“We could stage something to draw them out of hiding?” He continued as the team shared a few curious looks. “They only show up when there's danger. So, let’s set up a trap for them.”

“We could make it near the tower so they can’t get very far,” Natasha added.

“It could work but I don’t want to underestimate someone who clearly doesn’t want to be found. Hell, they may be just a kid but they fight like Natasha. There’s no telling what they can do if we try and trap them,” Clint said fiddling with some of his arrows as the team nodded. 

Tony popped his head up from the fridge with a mouthful of blueberries and a beer. Smirking, he stuffed some more blueberries into his mouth.  
“I’ve got a perfect idea."


	2. Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and a hot stranger, enough said

The next morning was definitely a rough one. You awoke with a killer ache echoing in the back of your head, causing you to wince. Your body then protested as you rolled over and stretched before reaching for your glasses. Looking at the time you out a loud groan and plopped your head back onto the pillow. You knew you had to get up for classes but a part of you just wanted to stay in bed all day. Fixing your glasses, you sat up and swung your feet over the side of the bed.

Slowly making your way to the kitchen, you scrolled through your phone looking for the latest news. Smiling at the mostly positive reports on your crime fighting, you started a cup of coffee. As you yawned and opened your laptop, you searched for today's assignments- which was way more work than you were hoping for, you groaned as your coffee machine alerted you that your coffee was ready. You grabbed your cup and proceeded to sit down in front of your laptop, ready to complete the ginormous workload you had.

Sure, you loved majoring in electrical engineering, but some days you didn’t have the motivation to do the work that went along with it- especially after the long nights of crime fighting. However, both of your parents were electrical engineers and you wanted to make them proud wherever they are. As a child, you excelled in school but mostly in the sciences just like your parents. Some teachers even compared you Tony Stark as you skipped through grades. By the time you were fourteen, you were able to hack into almost everything- excluding any government systems. Could you break through the government’s firewalls? Yes, but you did not want to test your luck with the government finding you. You would not like to deal with that aftermath if you ever tried. Before you got your powers you had one goal to get your masters and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

After listening to a few lectures and copying down notes, you shut your laptop. Putting your empty mug in the sink your stomach began to growl. Realizing that you forgot to eat something, you opened the fridge hoping for something good. Inside was a few takeout boxes and water bottles, nothing you wanted right now. You definitely needed to stop putting off grocery shopping but with your hectic schedule take out was always a quicker option. Not wanting to stare at the empty contents of your fridge, you shut the door and walked over to your wardrobe to get changed. 

Your outfit was nothing too fancy; it was just a flannel, band tee, jeans, and an old pair of Converse. Pulling your semi-dirty hair out of your face, you gather up the contents your suit and put them into your backpack. You had no idea when an emergency would happen so you needed to be ready. Grabbing your phone, headphones, keys, and wallet, you made your way down to a small diner near you.Locking your door behind you, you notice one of your elderly neighbors trying to juggle bags in their hands while fumbling with their keys. Putting your keys in your pocket, you made your way over to your neighbor.

“Here, Mrs. Roberts let me help you with your bags,” You offered before grabbing most of the bags.

“Gracias, (Y/N). You're a true hero,” She joked as you laughed awkwardly.

“You wouldn’t know the half of it,” You muttered following her into the apartment. “Grandkids coming over again?” You gestured to the many assortments of junk food.

“Why, yes. They are and they can’t seem to stop talking about this masked vigilante. What’s their name? It’s uh-”

“Rogue Hex.”

“Ah, there it is. Are you a fan?” She asked.

“I-I uh well hear about them on the news and such,” You said while pushing up your glasses on the bridge of your nose. “I have some errands to do, so I should be going.”

“Oh, don’t let me stop you! Thanks for the help!”

“No problem, Mrs. Roberts,” You replied shutting the door.

Letting out a breath you didn't know you were holding, you adjusted your backpack and walked down the hall. Reaching the door to the stairs you were stopped by a few janitors cleaning whatever mess just happened.

“Kid puked on the stairs take the elevator,” One of the janitors said annoyed.

“The elevator?” You whispered. “C-Can I just squeeze by everyone? I mean I’m sure it isn’t that much.”

“Trust me, kid, there is. Now go take the elevator or you’ll be here a while.”

Silently nodding you walked away to the elevators trying to calm your nerves. You weren’t afraid of elevators per say but to you being trapped in tiny places was not your strong suit. When aliens invaded, you went through something no twelve-year-old should have gone through. It affected so much that you small places such as an elevator freak you out.  
Sure it was just an elevator but to you, it was a death trap waiting to happen. But nothing could come between you and your food. You could already hear the growls of your stomach growing louder. Pressing the button for the elevator, you waited for the doors to open and reluctantly went inside. You were fine getting in but once the doors shut the room started to get smaller. Slowing sinking to the floor in panic, you watched the floor numbers decrease as you tried to remind yourself that nothing was going to happen.

You weren’t back in that place. You were just in an elevator.

Once the doors opened, you sprang from the floor and pushed passed the group of confused people. Ignoring the glares of people, you ran outside. Rubbing your temples, you began walking to the diner hoping that there wasn’t a huge line. Luckily for you, there were only a few people in line by the time you walked inside. Ordering your food, you sat down by a window and pulled out your phone while you waited.

“Hey is this taken?” A stranger said snapping you out of your thoughts. “There are no other seats.”

“No you can-” You began before you made eye contact with the good-looking stranger with weird pizza shirt. “Y-You can sit here.”

“I’m uh Peter,” He said sitting down with his hand extended.

“I-I’m (Y/N). Nice to me you,” You said gripping his hand a bit too long.

Very smooth, very smooth. 

“Skipping school too?”

“Excuse me?” You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.

“Well it’s a weekday so unless you go to some weird school you have classes today,” He responded. “You know it’s my first time skipping and I’m kind of nervous.”

Letting out a laugh, you slapped your hand over your mouth as Peter rolled his eyes. Before you could apologize for your behavior you heard that your order was ready. Mouthing to him to wait a minute you quickly got up and grabbed your food. Returning to your seat, you sheepishly got out your food before chuckling to yourself. “Sorry that was rude of me,” You said taking a bite of your sandwich. “And Peter I’m not in high school, I’m in college.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?! How old are you?”

“Sixteen.”

“You're the same age as me damn,” He mumbled as you shrugged. “Makes sense on why you're not in school. Online classes or are you somewhere local?”

“Online, it’s just easier,” You began with a mouth full of food. “Or well sometimes I do have to go in for a class or two. Electrical engineering can be pretty hard.”

“Again damn you are smart,” Peter laughed. “See I just find old things like computers or DVD players and revamp them.”

“Same! It’s honestly a money saver.”

“Finally someone agrees with me,” He said as you felt your face blush.

You just met this random dude and you're already developing a crush on him. What could you say; you were a hopeless romantic deep down. Even though you never really had time to even think about a relationship let alone even the concept of dating. With school and saving the city, you barely had time to do anything else.

“So Peter why did you cut school?” You asked wiggling your eyebrows.

“Not so loud!” He exclaimed as you laughed. “I mean it one wrong move and I’m toast.”

Scoffing, you finished your sandwich as you notice Peter looking frantically around. Confuse you glanced around the diner to see what he was all worked up about. When you looked around, however, you found nothing out of the ordinary. His body language was almost like he was waiting for something like a text or a single.

“Earth to Peter,” You said waving your hand in front of his face. “You need to relax no one gives a shit that you skipped school.”

“Uh yeah,” He mumbled while checking his phone. “Can I ask you for your number?”

“What?”

He just asked for your number. This was actually happening.

“Oh sorry that was a bit strong I didn’t mean-”

“No, you're ok. Just caught me off guard that’s all.”

Giving Peter your phone you gave him yours as you both typed your numbers in. As a smile never left your face, you returned his phone. Fixing your glasses you, notice Peter’s face dropped as his phone buzzed. As he read whatever he was just sent, two cop cars flew past the diner. Slowing getting up from your seat, you unlocked your phone and brought up your homemade police scanner. 

One of the reasons why you always knew about crimes before everyone else was due mostly to you hacking into the NYPD scanner to give you updates. As another cop car flew by, Peter was distracted along with everyone else. Quickly reading what was showing up on the scanner you realized that a robbery and possible hostage situation was taking place a few blocks away.

“Hey Peter I love to stay and chat but I uh have um some work I need to finish. I’ll text you later.” You said slinging your bag over your shoulder.

“U-Uh yeah I actually promised to me up with my team-uh I mean friends,” He responded grabbing his bag as well.

Staring at his backpack for a brief moment, you notice another cop car fly by. Whatever was happening definitely wasn’t good. Mumbling a quick goodbye, you sprinted out of the diner and down a few blocks to a nearby alleyway. Once you knew you were out of sight, you pulled out your suit and began to put it on. Taking off your glasses, you slipped on your mask while strapping on your gloves that you designed for better control of your powers. Lacing up your boots and adjusting your mask, you focused on the small ledge above you and aim one of your tentacles at it.

Using it as a grappling hook, you shot up onto the roof as your made your way to the scene of the crime. Feeling the adrenaline run through you, you could help but smile. After a nice breakfast, you were ready to kick some ass. And that’s exactly what you were going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback everyone! I'll try to update more often!


	3. The Setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers were smarter than you thought, you had to give them that.

Ever since last night’s encounter with the masked vigilante, Tony and Bruce were holed up in the lab making sure Tony’s “ever so great” plan would run smoothly. They had enough on their plates already and the whole vigilante mess was getting old. With the world in some order SHIELD tasked the team with bringing in whoever this enhanced individual was. Though, they never thought a kid would actually become a huge thorn in the Avenger’s side. So if the team wasn’t on a mission their sole focus was on bringing in the unknown enhanced. 

It was already known that SHIELD, as well as Fury, wanted to make you a part of the Avengers or at least part of SHIELD if that proved too difficult. No one was really opposed to the idea since you seem like a good person wanting to make the streets of New York safe. You shared the same traits Peter showed before he became an official member of the team and he hasn’t let the team down yet. Still, finding you was like finding a needle in a haystack. 

Tony had programmed FRIDAY to alert him of any sightings of “a masked person with weird tentacle looking thingys” but half of the time you were already leaving the scene when they arrived. Everyone was beyond frustrated at this point, especially Tony. How could he find Peter so easily but not another kid probably his age saving the city? Hell, you even had alien looking enhancements that would make you stick out like a sore thumb. 

“So you want to stage a fake robbery and hostage situation?” Bruce asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. After all the all-nighters Bruce pulled with Tony, he would have thought he’d be used to it by now but he was proven wrong as he drank his third cup of coffee. 

“There’s not much we can really do and I’m tired of waiting,” He replied with his eyes glued to his tablet. 

“How can we exactly stage a robbery?”

“I know a few guys and the NYPD owes me a favor anyway,” he smirked evilly.

Bruce sighed at his friend. “I’m not even going to ask.” 

“Wise decision, now tell the team to meet us in the lab in five. I need to update everyone on the plan.”

Nodding, Bruce summoned everyone to the lab not caring how early it was. To no one's surprise, Vision was the first there- followed by Steve who looked like he was about to go on a run. The others soon trudged in with unassumed faces especially Clint who was being dragged in by Natasha. Nudging Tony who was still glued to his tablet, Bruce sighed again. 

"So are you going to tell us why you woke us up at the crack of dawn,” Clint muttered while fixing his messy hair. “It better be about that enhanced person or I swear-”

“Alright, birdie. Take a chill pill. Let me guess, you woke up on the wrong side of the nest?” Tony chuckled as Clint flipped him off. 

“Boys,” Natasha warned. 

“Anyway,” Tony said taking a few steps away from the smirking red-head. “Bruce and I were able to set up a little trap for our enhanced friend." Pressing a button on his tablet, Tony watched as his plans projected in front of everyone. Watching as the team read over everything, he couldn't help but smirk to himself. 

“So you want to stage a robbery? Wouldn't that just cause panic?” Sam questioned. 

“Have any other ideas?” Tony snapped back.

“Hate to say it, but Stark has a point. If we know the kid would show themselves in these types of situations we might as well give it a try,” Steve said.

As the team silently nodded, Bruce walked closer to the hologram. Highlighting a few main points, he cleared his throat.

“We have everyone either a few blocks away or right on the street of the bank. Clint, you- however- are going to be hiding in the back room with your stun arrows.”

“What about Peter?” Wanda asked in a quiet voice.

“Right after we're done here, I'm going to call him. We have him set up in a diner a few blocks away. I'm sure he won’t mind missing school,” Tony answered.

“Worst-case scenario, if arrows don't work, we have this,” Bruce said holding up a small needle. “It'll knock them out for maybe an hour or two depending on how they process the drug.”

“This won't hurt the kid right,” Bucky asked with worry laced in his voice. 

“No, it's completely safe. They may have a small headache for the first few minutes after they wake up but other than that they're fine.”

“Everyone has their orders. Let’s move out,” Steve said.

“We better get this kid,” Clint yawned. 

* * *

The robbery was starting to look like one sick joke once you busted through the vent inside the bank. Normally you expect guys in tactical gear with machine guns raised toward the ceiling as they yelled orders to the hostages still inside the bank. However, instead of hostages, you were met with an empty room and no criminals in sight.

“What the-” You muttered before an arrow flew by your head. 

Shielding yourself from the electrical blast that came from the arrow, you took a few steps back trying to process what had just happened. Still holding your shield up, you watched as arrows bounced off it while sighing in annoyance. Your little group of friends tried to capture once again. Rolling your eyes, you found the source of the arrows. 

“Hawkeye, nice you see you again,” You chuckled before sending a blast his way. After fighting you for so long he should know by now that his arrows have no effect on your shields.

As you watched the birdman fly back, you smirked and turned towards the door. Opening the door, you saluted the surprised officers. Adding a small skip to your step, you waved at some of the bystanders when a familiar gush of air blew pieces of your hair in your face. The Avengers were not a team that gave up so easily and since you just blasted Hawkeye into a wall they weren’t going to be happy campers. 

“The Sokovian bastard,” You smirked at the blue blur zooming around. 

“Mama it’s Quicksilver!” One kid cried out as you laughed to yourself. 

Out of all the Avengers, the white-hair speedster was always your favorite to mess with. From what you could tell he was cocky about his speed and you used that to your advantage. Taking a note from a scene in the Incredibles you raised your hand and casted out a huge shield. Watching the speedster bounce off of the shield into a few cops was comedy gold. You had nothing against the guy but this bit never got old. 

“Always look where you're going kids,” You laughed as their tiny little eyes stared at you with amusement. 

Taking a small bow as a few of them clapped, you shot them a wink before the room of engines rang through the air. Looking up at the sky, you found some familiar faces floating above you. The two tinmen had red lasers pointed at chest while the other bird guy flew overhead. Glancing behind you, you notice the witch and the AI slowly creeping up on you. Noticing that the team was trying to surround you, you stood there with your arms crossed.

“You're surrounded put your hands where I can see them,” Mr. American commanded as the arrow guy slowly walked out of the bank with his red-headed friend. 

“Now’s it’s a party,” You grinned. “Watch and learn kids, watch and learn.” 

Sending up a blinding blast, you shot two of your tentacles out of you back towards your friends trying to sneak up on you. Knocking them into Sonic the Hedgehog - who was just getting his bearings - you shielded yourself from oncoming arrows. Directing one of the blasts towards Hawkeye and Black Widow you watched as they fell to the ground paralyzed. Now that the arrows were taking care of you dodged an oncoming shield and grabbed the two iron suits with your other tentacles. Throwing them to the ground, you used all the power you had and pushed off of the ground towards Falcon. Kicking one of his wing’s engines hard you watched as he spun out of control. 

Laughing to yourself, you were about to make your getaway until you felt a large force on your chest sending you flying backward. Hitting the street hard, you rolled over on the pavement trying to catch your breath. Slowly getting up you ignore the stinging sensation in your arm and wiped the sweat off of your forehead. At this point, most of the bystanders were being summoned away by police as news crews started to surround the scene. Most of the Avengers were down except for the few helping the others up off of the ground. But standing in front of your was none other than Spider-Man himself. Sure the kid looked small but he clearly knew how to throw a punch. Cracking your neck, you angrily stomped over to the spider-boy wanting to knock him back a few blocks. It was only fair after all. 

“You know for someone your size you can clearly kick some ass,” He said with an oddly familiar voice as you sent an energy blast his way. 

Hearing a familiar twip you watched him effortlessly dodge your blast and he swung back around to you. Running at him with your shield up you both flew backward as the two of you collided. As the shield broke you were blinded by the light as you hit the pavement with a thud. Trying to regain your vision, you heard the same twip again and recklessly shot your arm out trying to hit your target. 

Just them a strong force grabbed your arm as your vision returned. Before you could react, you felt a needle pick your arm as you yanked it free from Spider-Man’s grasp. Ripping the needle out of your arm you felt the ground sway beneath you. 

“W-What was t-that,” You muttered as your legs gave out from under you. 

“I got you,” He said quickly catching you before you hit the ground. 

Trying to get up you slowly felt your whole body before numb as your eyes began to droop. Grabbing his arm in a last attempt to get up, you felt all the strength you had to leave your body. 

“You're ok,” He said looking at your panicked face. “Just let it happen. Nothing will happen to you.” 

That’s when the familiar voice clicked. Your eyes widened the best they could as you cleared your throat.

“P-Peter,” You croaked losing consciousness.

Watching his eyes widened as well, black dots started to fill your vision as Peter took off your mask. This wasn’t good at all. The cute boy you just met is a part of a team trying to arrest you and most likely lock you up. You knew what the Accords were and they weren’t pretty. Hell, it even broke the Avengers apart for a brief time. But there you were unmasked as staring at the face of the guy you were just starting to like. 

“(Y/N),” He said in disbelief. 

Before you could respond your world went black and then you saw nothing.


	4. Glowstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were basically kidnapped by the Avengers, that’s something you don’t hear every day

“Well, that was… interesting,” Tony said with an exasperated sigh. Plopping down on a stool by the kitchen island, he slumped forward with his head resting on the back of his arms. 

“I know, I saw the news coverage. And you got your asses handed to you. Well everyone but Peter,” Bruce responded as Tony opened a beer. “Where did he run off to anyway?”

“Who knows. I’m sure he’ll be back. We have the kid anyway, it’s more of a waiting game now.”

“The kid is just lucky Fury wants them on the team so badly. Otherwise, I would have kicked their ass all the way to the other side of the city,” Natasha grumbled while eating a bag of chips. 

“Nat,” Clint warned.

“Clint,” She said shooting him a glare. 

One just does not take down Natasha Romanoff without some sort of conscience. The whole team knew that she doesn’t go down without a fight easily and the fact that a kid took her out of the fight so quickly was eating away at her. Once you woke up you were definitely in for an interesting discussion. 

“Do we have ID on the kid yet?” Steve asked, ignoring his friend’s attics. 

“FRIDAY is running it now. We should have a name any sec - and there it is.” Tony grinned finally happy that this whole mess was over. “Our masked vigilante is (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), age sixteen, and by the looks of it, they’re also insanely smart. The kid is already in college and at the top of their classes.” 

“Oh, great. Another nerd,” Natasha chuckled. 

“That does explain why their suit, by the look of it, was so advanced. It was almost like Tony made it,” Bruce said reading over your file. 

As the team started to skim your file, Peter busted in with a slightly flustered face and something in his hand. Ignoring the team’s looks of confusion he made his way over to you - who was still unconscious on the couch. The last thing the team wanted to do was to freak you out when you woke up so they decided to keep you comfortable. 

“Peter, what’s in the bag and where did you disappear to?” Clint questioned as Peter sat down in the chair next to the couch. 

“(Y/N)’s bag,” He responded as Tony furrowed his eyebrows. 

“You know this kid?” He asked.

“No - Yes - Uh I guess? I mean we literally just met today at the diner I was set up at and I notice they had a bag with them before I left. I figured they would want it since you know I sorta drugged them before unmasking them,” Peter rambled clearly flustered. “You know we really hit it off too. We exchanged numbers and everything. Now I going to deal with their wrath when they wake up.”

“Spidey has a crush,” Sam teased as Peter groaned. 

Being the youngest on the team left Peter to be teased a lot. Still, he rather have them teasing him instead of the whole team getting into one of their overly protective moods. It took months just to convince everyone to let him go on missions and even then, he has to sit some out. A part of Peter wishes that it wasn't you who was under the mask but another part of him was glad he didn’t have to keep the Spider-Man secret away from you. Still, he had no idea what you would do once you woke up. If it was him, he would be angry at whoever drugged him. And in his case, it was him who drugged you. 

“Earth to spidey? You're drooling,” Pietro laughed as Wanda smacked his head. “What? Well, he is?!”

“Brother, stop. I think it’s cute. Young love at it’s finest,” She sighed as Peter's face went as red as his suit. 

“I hate everyone,” He muttered in response to their laughter. 

“Alright, kid. Quit staring and wait until the kid wakes up on their own,” Tony said, returning to his beer he left on the island.

* * *

For the second time today, you awoke with a pounding headache, but this time your mouth was oddly dry. Adjusting to the bright lights shining on your face, you blinked a few times only to realize you're not in your apartment. You were in some sort of fancy living room with a fantastic view of New York. Even the couch you were laying on was better than your shitty living situation. 

You closed your eyes as the memories came flooding in; everything started to piece together and you slowly started to remember what happened. The fake robbery, the fight where you kicked everyone’s asses, being kicked to the ground by the stupid spider-guy, hurting your arm in the process, him drugging you as he unmasked you, and to make matters worse: he was that cute boy you met at the diner. 

“Well, shit,” You grumbled. 

Wincing from the pain of your headache and your arm, you slowly sat up from your comfy position. Just as you were about stand up you felt a hand on your bad arm. Out of reflex, you grabbed whosoever hand it was and flipped them into the ground. Realizing what you did, you let out a small gasp as you stared at the poor soul who you just have thrown. It, of course, was Peter - _no surprise there._

“Dude, what the hell!?” You squawked, not caring about your headache.

“S-Should’ve seen that coming,” He groaned while trying to catch his breath. 

You must have slammed him down hard because the way he was breathing looked like you knocked the wind out of him. Once he was able to breathe a bit normally, he sat up and glared at you. Someone was not a happy Spider.

“Don’t look at me like that!” You began waving your hands around. “You freaking kicked me to the ground in _mid-air_ and drugged me!”

“Touché,” He muttered as you helped him off of the ground. “To be fair, you still have your suit on and you did attack my friends.”

“Really, kid?” You scoffed. “My arm still hurts, I have this annoying headache, and my mouth is really dry. What did you dose me with?!”

To say that you were annoyed was an understatement. You were basically kidnapped by the Avengers - _that’s something you don’t hear every day_ \- and this kid was trying to defend his actions. Your bickering carried on for a few more minutes while rest of the team stood with amused expressions. You could say that you already made a good impression on them. 

“Listen hear, Spiderling. I could kick your ass any day, anytime. In fact, let’s go right now!”

“Bring it on, Glowstick!” 

Before you could say anything else you heard someone clear their throat. Turning away from your heated conversation, you saw Mr. Star Spangled Banner with his arms crossed and a stern expression. Rolling your eyes, you prepared yourself for one of his righteous speeches. It was Captain America what could you expect. 

“Alright, kids. Break it up, that’s enough,” He said.

“Sorry Mr. Rogers,” Peter sheepishly said as you scoffed. 

“I’m sorry, Spangles... should I salute you as well?” You asked as you heard a few chuckles fill the room.

Smirking to yourself, you notice your bag leaning against the side of the couch. Taking that as your cue to leave, walked over to your bag before a hand grabbed your arm. Flinching from the pain you whipped around and stared at Peter once more. 

“If you're thinking about leaving now that’s not going to happen.”

“First off, stop grabbing my arm. And second, who is going to stop me?” You asked. 

“Well, all of us,” Tony replied with a smirk. “See kid we’ve been looking for you for a while now.”

“If you're going to arrest me, I’ll warn you now that it won’t go so well.” 

Tony laughed loudly as you furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. They clearly seemed like they wanted to arrest you unless they had some other thing in mind. Glancing over at Peter he shrugged while the rest of the team sighed. 

“Your people skills never cease to impress,” Sam dryly said to Tony. Turning back to me he mouth a quick sorry while rolling his eyes at his billionaire friend. 

“Hold on Sam I need a minute,” He laughed. 

“And he’s drunk,” Rhodey added before walking over to his friend. 

“I’m confused. You guys seemed pretty keen on arresting me. Why else would you chase me after -” You began before your eyes widen. As everyone slightly nodded to your realization you finished your thought. “You want me to _join the team?”_

Silence filled the room except for a few chuckles from Tony as you tried to process the new information. They wanted you - a kid with weird alien powers - to join the Avengers. Sure, you had to admit they seemed like good people, but you never saw yourself as Avengers material. You just kicked butt when it was needed, but now they were asking you to join a team that saves the world. That was definitely a big step from the streets of New York. 

The team already seemed so close and you didn’t want to squeeze yourself in there if you weren’t needed. You were used to being a lone wolf; only taking care of yourself, not working with other people on a team. Still, the thought of it started to grow on you. The only problem was that you weren’t the hero they saw you as. You needed to deal with some personal things before you could even think about joining. 

“Wow, it’s flattering for sure but-”

“You like to do things by yourself and the whole team dynamic ruins your style?” Bucky asked. 

“You guessed it,” You said wanting this conversation to be over. “Look I have my own way of doing things. You guys handle the big stuff and I’ll handle the small stuff.”   
Ignoring Peter’s protests, you grabbed your bag and threw it over your good shoulder. You just needed to get home and pretend none of this ever happened. 

“I hope you know we know where you live and we also know a lot about you. You're pretty much stuck with us. I wouldn’t try fighting it,” Natasha said grabbing your bag and stopping you.

“Such as?” You asked.

“Your parents and the number of foster homes you went to,” She answered clearly knowing how to get under your skin.

Digging your nails into your palms you took a deep breath and yanked the bag out of her hand. Your parents was a subject you didn’t bring up. It brought back to many memories from that day you lost them and what soon followed after. 

“Natasha maybe you should-” Steve started to say as the lights began to flicker.

It was definitely not a good sign when energy sources around you did that. Though, you wouldn’t have hurt anyone. You could, however, cause a small power outage and break a few windows while you're at it. You didn’t plan on hurting Natasha for getting under your skin, you could tell she was just trying to read your reactions with certain subjects. Looking at the floor to avoid everyone stare, you tried to calm yourself. 

“You should get that checked out,” You joked pointing to the flickering lights. 

“I can look at that arm,” Bruce offered clearly seeing that you weren’t putting that much weight on it. “Just let me look at it and you can go.”

You sighed knowing they wouldn’t take no for an answer. “Fine.” 

“Great. I’ll show where the lab is and fix you up there.”

“We can also continue our discussion there,” Tony added and rolled your eyes. 

“If I say I’ll join the team will everyone stop pestering me?” You huffed.

“Yup.”

“Fine, I’ll join your little group of heroes. Happy now?” 

Most of the team nodded with smiles, and you heard a loud “yes” coming from the annoying Spiderling. As everyone stopped and stared an embarrassed Peter, you let out a loud laugh. Slapping a hand over your mouth, you continued giggling as Peter broke out into a huge grin. 

“Welcome to the team, kid. You’ll fit right in,” Bucky said while patting your back. 

Returning a small smile while giggling, you followed Bruce to the lab. Though you didn’t care to admit it, you were starting to like the idea of joining the Avengers. They seemed like nice people that just wanted to help you out. To add to that, you now had an excuse to see a certain spider every day and that was something you couldn’t complain about.


	5. Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side effects, sometimes it's easier to go along with.

_Three weeks later_

Your life had changed a lot in the past three weeks after you joined the team. The most notable change was your living situation. Once everyone found out what part of town you lived in and that you were living by yourself, Tony wasn’t slow to extend an offer for you to live in the compound. And by extending, it was more like an order from the stern expression he was giving you when he offered. So that’s how you went from crappy apartment to a mansion/compound in a few days. 

To no surprise, the team definitely wanted train you to see how far you could actually push yourself under different circumstances. Fighting terrorist groups and Hydra agents was definitely a whole new playing field than bank robbers. However, Tony’s orders were that school came first always and the team agreed with that full heartedly. Even though you manage to kick everyone asses, you still had a lot to learn.

Just from the sparring with Natasha, you were able to see how sloppy your form could be. Not even a minute into your first session with Natasha, she already had you pinned to the ground. It didn’t take long for you to realize that she was pulling her punches until now. Still, you were able to learn a few new takedowns from her lessons that you got to try on Pietro. Sometimes he was too cocky for his own good but you didn’t complain, you had to practice the moves somehow. Even if it ruined his pride in the process. 

Wanda was able to teach you some tricks to keep your shields up longer and how not to overuse your energy in battle. It helped that you two had similar powers but she couldn’t really help with the whole tentacle situation. That turned out to be an interesting convention when you finally showed everyone that they were, in fact, _real._ Then, of course, it led to the discussion on how you ended up with your powers and you simply told everyone the shortest version possible. Luckily, they didn’t push for more details and you were grateful for that. 

Other than that awkward conversation, life at the compound was great. The team was nicer than you anticipated. The dynamics definitely changed since you stopped fighting each other and actually got to know them better. You even ended up with a new suit, courtesy of Tony, and surprisingly he knows a thing or two about fashion. Your old suit did the job but you had to admit it was nice having a suit that wouldn’t rip so often. The only thing that dampened the mood was some of the public reaction to you joining the Avengers. Some saw Rouge Hex as great edition while others saw it as reckless. Some believed that you only looked out for yourself due to some of the destruction you caused in your early days of crime fighting. You were just getting a hand on your fighting style and that led to some damage in the process. The team did come to your defense but they couldn’t win over everyone. Therefore it led to the government and the team putting you on the bench for missions until things died down. 

So you were stuck helping Peter with the crime around the city and that was one thing you couldn’t complain about. Though he was annoying and could get on your nerves, you grew close with the Spiderling. You couldn’t deny the feelings you had for Peter but you kept them to yourself not wanting to ruin anything. Most of your days were spent with Peter since he practically lived at the compound when he wasn’t at school. Tony even gave him his own room if he ever needed a place to crash. Which led you today, where you were bored out of your mind since Peter was at school and your training ended an hour ago. Everyone was in their own little worlds as you stared at the TV going insane. 

“Screw this,” You muttered turning off the TV and making your way to Tony’s lab.

You always seemed to find yourself drawn there since you started to live at the compound. Tony was always working on new inventions so it gave you plenty of things to do. Even Bruce had his head crammed into some work when you would visit.

“Hiya!” You greeted the science bros as they muttered a quick hello. Furrowing your brows, you glanced over to the equation they were so caught up in. “You boys need some help?”

“I don't understand why this isn't working,” Tony sighed ignoring your question. “Everything is correct and I doubled checked - no tripled check.”

“Hate to break it to ya, but your equation is off to a certain degree. Your math is correct but right here is where your error is,” You smirked fixing the equation as the two men stared at you. “You're lucky I caught this when I did. You could've blown the lab sky high.”

“You're right,” Bruce added as you nodded confidently. 

“Well I'll be damned,” Tony said as you laughed at his comment. “And I'm giving you twenty-four-hour access to the lab. It's official.”

“Should I thank the Academy for this honor?” 

As the two men laughed, you broke out into a large grin. You finally had people to share your knowledge with, and to top it off they were high-class experts in their field. For Tony’s ego’s sake, you didn’t tell him that he was practically your idol growing up. The man graduated college early and was able to build up a successful business despite the whole arc reactor drama. 

As their laughter died down you took a tiny bow and drew your attention to the broken gadgets on the table. Messing around with the broken objects you heard some bickering coming from outside the lab. Raising an eyebrow, you leaned over to see what all the commotion was. To no one’s surprise, it was Bucky and Sam arguing over something pointless as Steve tried to break it up. 

“Stark!” Bucky barked as Steve sighed. “Sam broke my metal arm _again._ ”

“Listen Frosty, I didn’t break your arm. You're the one who suggested we run in a wooded area and you happened to trip over my foot in the process.”

“Can’t we have one day where you two don’t attack each other,” Steve sighed.

As bickering continued Bruce took that as his cue to leave as Tony rubbed his temples in annoyance. Getting up from your seat, you grabbed Bucky and pull him away from Sam. 

“Alright, Birdman. Shut it, I don’t want to hear you speak for the next few minutes.” Bucky laughed at your comment as you turned over to him with a stern face. “Listen here, Elsa. I don’t want another word coming from you either,” You added as Bucky’s face fell.

As Sam started laughing, you quickly whipped around and shot him a glare. Once he stopped laughing, you rolled your eyes at your friend’s antics. Even though you’ve only been living at the compound for a while, they knew that when you had a certain look on your face, you meant business. 

“Barnes’ arm,” You demanded examining his arm. “You have something stuck in plates which, by the looks of it, is stopping the power from going to your hand.” Grabbing a tool that could reach behind the plates, you hooked onto whatever object was stuck in there and tried to yank it out. Once you got it free, you watched the plates go back into place as you turned to Sam holding a piece of wood. 

“Really?” You sighed as he shrugged in response. 

“My arm still isn’t working,” Bucky said. 

“You probably need to juice it with power, you know to restart it,” Tony added. “I can grab-”

Ignoring Tony, you grabbed Bucky’s arm and focused your energy on his arm, not wanting to fry it. As the lights briefly flickered, you watched as Bucky’s metal arm started to move. Disregarding your lightheadedness, you smirked at your success. Looking around the room, you were met with faces of disbelief. 

“What?” You questioned. “I’m basically my own energy source. I thought everyone knew that?” 

“Uh kid,” Sam said motioning to your face. “Your eyes are umm.”

Confused you reach a hand up only to find small wet substance. Cursing to yourself mentally, you wiped some of the blood off of your face. 

“Don’t be alarm guys, it happens sometimes,” You laughed awkwardly as Tony handed you a rag to get the rest of the blood. Once the blood was gone, everyone stared at you with blank expressions. “Guys I’m not dying, it’s just a bit of blood. It happened before I’m used to it.”

“This happened before?” Steve asked worriedly. “Bleeding from your eyes isn’t normal you know that right?”

“Well, Cap I’m not normal either.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“No, I know. I don’t really understand what I changed into so it’s easier just to go along with things.”

The room became silent as you felt all their eyes on you. Clearing your throat, you started to speak before FRIDAY interrupted you. 

“Sir, Secretary Ross is on the other line and he has new mission details for the team.”

“Put him on hold FRIDAY,” Tony said drawing his attention back to you. “Kid if this happened before maybe we should run some test and-”

“No!” You said a little too loudly. “I-I mean I understand you're worried but trust me I’m fine. I swear it's nothing.” 

“Sir, Secretary Ross says it’s urgent,” The AI said. 

“Tony, just drop it for now,” Steve added as you bit your lip nervously. 

Silently nodding, Tony followed everyone out of the lab as you stayed behind. You weren’t cleared for missions yet so it made no sense listening to the meeting. You let out an exasperated sigh as you threw down the bloody rag. They weren’t supposed to see that and now everyone is going to be worried about your well-being. You had close calls before with over using your powers, but you barely even drained your energy powering up Bucky’s arm. 

Trying to distract yourself from what just happened moments before, you returned to the broken gadgets. While you were working, you watched the team pass by in their mission gear heading out for who knows what. Quietly waving to Wanda who noticed you working, you sent her a smile hoping she wouldn’t read your panicked thoughts. Soon it was just yourself, alone in the compound, worrying if the guys told everyone else what had happened. 

You went back into the living room and flipped through the TV channels in hopes some noise would distract you from the unbearable silence. Like before, there was nothing to keep your interest so you buried your face into the couch sighing. While you were laying face down, you couldn't hear any noise except for the sound of your heartbeat. So when a voice appeared from behind you, you were a bit startled. 

“Rough day?” A familiar voice asked. “Do I need to call a medic or are you alright down there?”

“Haha, Peter. Very funny,” You responded propping yourself up on your elbows. “Shouldn’t you be on the mission right now?”

“Well, I was told I’m not ready to go on this certain kind of mission, so I was left behind.”

“At least you can go on missions,” You huffed making room for Peter. 

Once he sat next to you, you put your head on his shoulder and stared blankly at the TV. As Peter began poking your face, you let out a laugh and swatted his hand away. Smiling in content, Peter let out a laugh as well. 

“There’s that smile I love,” He said as heat rushed to your face. “We should do something together just the two of us. I know a killer pizza place not too far from here.”  
“Are you asking me out on a date, Parker?” You joked as his eyes grew wide. 

“Yeah I am,” He said as you cheered excitedly in your head. 

He actually had feelings for you and you could barely contain your joy. Watching Peter’s confidence go away as he waited for your response, you watched him trying to recover from what he just said. 

“U-Uh I mean if you want it to be a date. I-I’m fine with just going as friends.” 

You chuckled as you kissed his cheek. “I would love to go on a date with you, Spiderling. The pizza better be good, though.” 

Standing up, you laughed at Peter’s shocked expression as he slowly got up. Grinning to himself a bit, he grabbed your hand and led you the elevator. Squeezing his hand a bit tightly, he turned to you and gave you a smile that calmed your nerves. Sure, you hated small spaces. But with Peter, they didn't seem so bad- no matter how cheesy that sounded. 

As the doors closed you smiled once more as you celebrated internally. Who knew joining the Avengers would better your chances with Peter. And you knew this was only the beginning.


	6. It's a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Spiderling finally go on a date

The walk to the pizza place wasn’t very long, but with crowds in New York, everything took longer than it needed to be. Peter suggested to swing there, but you just wanted a night with no powers and no responsibility. Besides, you liked taking time and enjoying what the city had to offer. After taking on the role of Rouge Hex, you didn’t have much time to yourself and that time only got shorter once you joined the Avengers. You had training, school work, and crime-fighting one after another- which made your head spin. 

Nights like these, however, you grew to cherish. You were (Y/N). Not an Avenger, not an enhanced individual, not Rouge Hex, just you. You loved how the city shined during the evening, the loud noises from cars stuck in traffic, the different smells of fast food, you loved it all. What made it even better was the look on Peter’s face as he pointed to some of his favorite spots. A smile never left his face as he continued talking excited while you chuckled at his cuteness. 

“Oh and that alley over there has this really cool spot you can sit on to take amazing pictures,” He added as you chuckled once more. Peter smirked at you while you continued laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, you're just cute. That’s all,” You winked as his face turned red. 

“Oh,” He laughed nervously, taking your hand in his. “The pizza place is right over there. Come on, I’m starving.”

Nodding, you were dragged along by Peter trying to squeeze your way through people. Some got out of your way, while others gave you nasty looks as they continued whatever they were doing. Arriving at the entrance to the Pizza place, you looked at the sign that said “Joe’s Pizza.” Walking inside, you listened to music playing softly as your eyes landed on the pizzas up front. Your mouth watered as you placed your order with Peter. 

“Here, I’ll pay,” You said taking out your phone that was hooked up to your bank account. 

“I got it handled,” Peter responded handing the money over before you could say anything else. 

Peter gave you a small grin as you rolled your eyes playfully. This boy was going to be the death of you, you knew it. Once the pizzas were handed to you, you followed Peter to a booth carrying your drinks as he carried the pizzas. Taking a small bite of the pizza as you sat down, you let out a satisfied moan. Spiderling was right, this was a great pizza place. 

“I’m guessing you like the pizza then,” He giggled as you took another bite.

“It’s so damn good,” You muttered with your mouth full. 

Peter laughed loudly, earning a few looks from a couple customers. You began to laugh as you watched the random strangers mumble to themselves about your peculiar behavior. 

Every time you're with Peter, you find it so easy to be yourself. You felt like a normal person when you were with him. He saw you as you are, not some freak with weird alien powers, and that made you fall head over heels for him. You didn’t even realize he was snapping pictures of you until you glanced up from your pizza. 

“What are you doing Parker?” You asked with your mouth still full of food. 

“Taking pictures of you?” He sheepishly responded while he set his phone on the table. 

“Because?”

“You look cute.”

Feeling your face flush, you smiled a bit before taking a sip of your drink. Dinner continued to go smoothly as you two took the time to get to know each other. Even after spending so much time together in the past few weeks, you still had a lot to learn about each other. Of course, you went over the basic stuff like favorite color, food, season... the basic twenty questions gist. Then it switched to embarrassing moments of when you two started crime fighting. 

“Wait, hold on, let me get this straight,” You said trying not to speak so loudly. “You, a guy with senses dialed up to an eleven, managed to swing face first into a building? And somehow you only ended up with a nasty bruise on your shoulder?” 

“Yeah, not my finest hour,” He said as you were in the middle of a fit of giggles.

“You think that is bad? How about reading the police scanner wrong and showing up at the wrong bank.” 

Peter choked on his drink. “You didn’t.”

“I did and I’m pretty sure one of the bank tellers fainted. I wouldn’t know because I got out of there as fast as I came in. It’s a good thing I wear a mask,” You whispered. 

“Well, I haven’t done that, yet.” 

“Well, to be fair, I was up late the other night doing homework and - wow is that the time?” You asked glancing at your phone. The team was going to be back soon and you knew if you weren’t back at the base, they would worry. You learned that the hard way when you left your phone at the compound when you were out on patrol by yourself. You had never seen so many adults with worried expressions at once.

“Wow I didn’t realize it was that late,” Peter said checking his phone. “I guess we should go then. I know how the team gets when you're out late.” 

“Yeah,” You said half-heartedly thinking about the events that happened before Peter came over. 

“You okay?”

“Let’s get going,” You suggested while throwing your trash away. 

Peter followed you out as you shivered from the gust of cold air. You forgot to grab a jacket since you were so caught up in Peter asking you out on a date. You tried to warm up by rubbing your hands against your arms to make some heat. 

“Here take my hoodie, it's cold,” Peter said taking his hoodie off and handing to you. 

Being too cold to refuse, you slipped it over your head and thanked him. Walking through some crowds you felt a hand grab your arm and pulled you into a nearby alleyway. Confused you turned around only to find it was Peter. 

“What-”

“You never answered my question back at the pizza place and you been acting weird ever since. What’s wrong?” Peter asked with concern. 

“It’s nothing, Pete.”

“(Y/N).”

“I swear it’s nothing,” You said trying to push your way past him.

“(Y/N),” he said grabbing onto your shoulders. 

You sighed. “Promise not to freak out?”

“Why would I freak out? (Y/N) what’s wrong?”

“So ever since I got these powers I had you know these side effects. They mostly happen when I overuse my powers but lately they been happening randomly.”

“What kind of side effects?”

“Well at first I use to get nose bleeds and then my eyes started to bleed once in a while. Sometimes they both happen at the same time and I feel lightheaded. I didn’t tell anyone because I knew they would freak out. Which was proven today when my eyes randomly started bleeding in front of Steve, Sam, Bucky, and Tony.” You said looking at the ground. 

“So you're worried that...?”

“That the guys will tell everyone else and I’ll look like this weak person. Which I’m not, I just have a lot of things wrong with me. I know everyone wouldn’t want to deal with me if they knew so I didn’t tell everyone.” 

Without saying anything else, Peter wrapped you in a hug and held you tight. Smiling into the crook of his neck, you breathed in his scent, not wanting to let go. You oddly felt safe in his arms, and normally this was a feeling you never felt. 

“Thank you,” You mumbled into Peter’s shoulder as he broke the hug. 

“First off, none of us see you as a weak person. In fact, we see you as a badass hero with amazing powers. And secondarily, the team won’t abandon you so easily, especially me. You're amazing, your laugh is adorable, and I-” 

“You what?” You asked noticing your faces were inches apart from each other.

Without saying another word, Peter smashed his lips onto yours and you gasped in surprise. Smiling, you leaned into the kiss as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Peter then wrapped his arms around your waist deepening the kissing for a few more moments. Breaking apart, the two you tried to catch your breath as you grinned wildly. 

“Wow,” You said breathlessly trying to get your thoughts straight. 

“I-I don’t know what came over me,” Peter sheepishly said. 

Giggling at this antics, you grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for another quick kiss. With your arms still tightly wrapped around his neck, resting your forehead against his. 

“I would kiss you again but it’s started to get really cold,” You giggled again. 

“Says the person wearing my hoodie,” Peter scoffed. 

“Is the itsy bitsy spider upset?” You teased grabbing his hand and walking out of the alleyway. “If you want to kiss me some more let's get back to the compound.”

Without another word, Peter picked you up as you like out a squeal. Running down the street carrying you bridal style, the both of you couldn’t stop laughing. Sure, you two got nasty looks from strangers, but they weren’t having as much fun as you were. Surprisingly for a guy Peter’s size, he was able to run pretty fast even through the crowded streets. You made it back to the compound in record time and he barely broke a sweat. 

“You are a man of many surprises, Parker.” You said walking into the elevator to go to the living room. “I’m pretty sure the team isn’t back yet.”

“Then it’s our lucky day,” Peter said pulling you closer.

“Someone’s a bit eager aren’t they?”

“Shut up and kiss me already.”

Rolling your eyes, you leaned in for another kiss completely ignoring the elevator doors opening. Not aware of your surroundings, the two of you didn’t notice that in fact, the team was watching your makeout session. 

“Parker got some game!” Sam yelled as the two you broke apart quickly. 

“Oh God,” Peter muttered as his face went as red as his suit. 

“Hey, guys…” You mumbled walking out of the elevator. “How long were you-”

“We saw the whole thing sweetheart,” Tony chuckled. 

Covering your face in embarrassment, you let out an awkward laugh as the team continued to tease the two of you. Pietro started singing love songs as the others asked for details that you wouldn’t be telling. While this was happening, Peter’s phone buzzed and he let out a sigh. 

“That’s my Aunt May, she wants me to come home.”

“Oh,” You answered sadly giving him a hug. While hugging him you glanced over at the team mouthing for you two to kiss. “You guys are actual five-year-olds.”

Letting Peter leave, you watched the team gesture over to him. You sighed while quickly grabbing his arm and spinning him back around to face you. The team knew how to get on your nerves but if this was going to shut them up, you were going to do it. Giving Peter a quick peck on the lips, you heard the whole team burst into cheers and whistling. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” You said sending the spiderling on his way. 

“Details now,” Natasha demanded before eyeing the hoodie you were wearing. “You're wearing Parker’s hoodie.” 

“I’m going to bed,” You grumbled. 

You stepped into the elevator and pressed your floor button repeatedly, waiting for the doors to shut. Before you could question what was happening, Wanda sprinted in holding the doors open. 

“Nat, hurry your ass up!” Wanda yelled as the assassin carried some junk food. “Boys don’t you even dare come near me.”

Natasha then pushed Clint out of the way and gracefully landed inside. The doors shut quickly and then you were left with two grinning Avengers. You should have seen this coming the moment you and Peter were caught. 

“I think it’s time for a long overdue girls night,” Natasha added adjusting the junk food in her hands. 

“If we run out of junk, I’ll make Vision grab it. He won’t question anything and, unlike some people, won’t disrupt our girls night,” Wanda said. 

“I’m assuming I don’t get a say in this do I?” You asked. They both nodded. “I hate everyone.”

“Love you too,” They both responded, dragging you into your room. 

It was definitely going to be an interesting night whether you like it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I decided to take some of my Tumblr (same username if you can't wait lol) work and put it on to here as well! Currently, I have seven parts done and I'm working on next part. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
